Tachytita
Creation As the Brightest Day was in fold, Ken Spartan sought to create new life to guard his and his family's. His third guard he created was created from the DNA of Lady Shiva, Huntress, Cheshire, and Susano-O-No-Mikoto. After her body and mind were complete, he used a piece of the Flash's suit to tap into the Speed Force. Using his energy manipulation abilities, he connects her to the speed force. This grants her incredible speed on top of her already powerful Demigod physiology. Powers Demigod Physiology: Her demigod physiology grants her a variety of powers that cause her to potentially rival the powers of a god. * Super Speed '- She can run sixteen times the speed of light without aid. * '''Super Strength '- She is strong enough to lift ten million tons. * 'Super Senses '- All of her senses are four thousand times more powerful than a human's. * 'Super Reflexes '- She react within ten attoseconds, and she can perceive light itself as traveling slowly. * '''Super Durability * Accelerated Healing * Immortality '''- As long as her creator is alive, she will not age. * '''Weather Manipulation * Mental Fortitude Speed Force Connection: Her connection to the Speed Force grants her a variety of abilities and powers and enhances some of her natural powers. * Super Speed Enhancement '''- Utilizing the power of the Speed Force, she can enhance her super speed to boost it to significantly higher levels. When utilizing her connection to the Speed Force, she can at least run fast enough to break the Time Barrier. * '''Speed Force Aura * Dimensional Travel * Time Travel * Speed Force Absorption '''- She can absorb the Speed Force from others at will, when she is running within at least twelve feet of them. * '''Speed Force Negation * Enhanced Mental Process * Speed Force Empathy * Molecular Acceleration * Sharing The Force * Speed Steal * Electrokinesis * Time Acceleration * Retrocognition * Super Reflex Enhancement '''- She can tap into the power of the Speed Force to enhance her super reflexes to even higher levels, allowing her to react in less than an attosecond. Abilities '''Acrobatics Alchemy Occultism Expert on Physics Genius Level Intellect Hand to Hand Combat (Advanced) Weaponry Cooking Investigation Swordsmanship Weaknesses Power Loss: '''Her weather manipulation abilities are tied to how much worship she receives. If she were to lose all of her worship, her power to control the weather would go dormant. Paraphernalia '''Twin Daggers of Spartan - These daggers empower Kimberly, and grant her additional powers. * Energy Absorption - She can use the daggers to absorb the kinetic energy of her opponent's attack and redirect it back upon them. * Hunter's Gaze - She can use the power of the daggers to determine her enemy's location, as long as they are within eyesight. * Intuition of Spartan - Channeling the power of the daggers, she can sense a person's intent to the smallest detail. Eighth Metal Utility BeltCategory:Heroes Category:Super Speed Category:Super Strength Category:Super Senses